Gregor and the Forgotten Prophecy
by The Forgoten One
Summary: When gregor's grandma passes away, his mom wants to move to Virgina in a couple of weeks. Gregor goes back down to the underland with his sisters to say his final good bye, or so he thinks.


**Gregor and the Forgotten Prophecy **

Hope you like it :D

"Lizzie, are you ready?" gregor asked.

"Are you actually going to do it? Lizzie asked.

"Yep. I have to say good bye to them. gregor answered.

"Are you going right now?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, it's either now or never. You go get boots while I get Brutus." Gregor said.

A couple of weeks after he left the underland, gregor was in central park letting boots and lizzie play. An American Bulldog puppy came walking towards him. The poor thing looked awful with it's ribs showing and it's scars. After begging his mom to let him keep him, gregor decided to name him Brutus. His mom would ask him all the time why he named Brutus that name. And he would always answer, "because, he reminds me a lot of Ares." It was true though, because the pup was obviously very strong to be only a couple of months old and having old scars showing that he has been in fights. Now he is no more than 6 months old, and already he has grown to be a beast. Gregor had to swear to take Brutus everywhere with him now and that is what he will do.

Lizzie came running towards gregor with boots in her arms.

"Okay, I've got boots, do you have Brutus?" Lizzie asked

Gregor moved so she could see Brutus.

"Yes I have him. Ok so are you ready?" gregor asked

"Yep let's go." she answered.

They didn't need any flashlights because once gregor got home, lizzie mastered echolocation in a couple of days.

As they were unscrewing the bolt in the laundry grate lizzie asked

"Are you sure we should be doing this gregor? It doesn't feel right." Lizzie asked.

Gregor sighed. "Look, I really don't want to think about what's right and what's wrong. I just really want to do what I want to do." Gregor said.

He finally got the grate open, letting in a rush of cool air.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep." She answered

They all jumped, all holding hands. Brutus wouldn't stop whimpering. It took a while to calm him down but eventually he did. He just nuzzled next to gregor, hoping that it would end soon.

When they landed, something unexpected happened. Out of all the people or animals he expected to run into he ran into the one person he least expected to be here.

_Luxa..._

Then something else happened. As soon as everybody landed, she ran up to him and kissed him. They did so for about a minute before parting. Gregor blushed a little but quickly recovered.

"Luxa! What are you doing out here? How is everybody? What has happened since I left?" He realized he was babbling and stopped himself.

"Overlander there is much to discuss. What is that!" Luxa asked

When he realized she was looking at Brutus he said

"This is my pet dog Brutus." Gregor answered. Seeing that she looked confused he explained how in the overland people could have pets. Then he explained what a dog was.

"Well according to your explanation on what a dog is i imagine he should be getting the best treatment possible. How are you lizzie?" Luxa asked.

Lizzie who was still shocked from luxa kissing gregor answered

"I am well. So how is the underland? How is Ripred?"

"Ripred is well. He is at high halls eating. Everybody in the underland is fine." Luxa answered

In a couple of minutes of silence, they finally reached the front gate of Regalia. Once they landed in high halls, Lizzie jumped off of Aurora and ran right into Ripred, almost knocking him down.

"Woah! okay calm down now." Ripred said as lizzie was crying of happiness.

Ripred continued "Ah if it isn't the overlander. And what might you being doing here?"

Luxa filled the rat in on what happened and how he got here. She did lie a little bit, but it was mostly true stuff. When ripred's eyes landed on Brutus, he snarled "What is that thing?" He clearly didn't like Brutus.

"He is my dog. I brought him here because i rescued him from dying and i had to swear to my mom to bring him with me everywhere i go." Gregor answered

"Oh yes I've heard of those things before." Ripred said, glaring at him.

Brutus whimpered something, but then turned into a loud bark. This shocked everybody, but shocked Ripred the most. At first he was angry, but then his gaze soften.

"He just... talked to me." Ripred said. "Can they talk other creatures tongues?" he asked

"Yes they can. Well not really. You see, they don't exactly speak your language, but you can still understand them. Humans can't understand them at all, but animals can. What did he say?" Gregor asked.

"He said that he would appreciate not being talked to like that and would like a little more respect." Ripred answered them

Brutus squawked in agreement. Gregor and Luxa were laughing while Ripred glared at them. When Howard and Vikus came in Luxa explained everything that happened, since it was not hard to see the confused looks on their faces.

"Ah if it isn't the overlander and his faithful companion." Howard said. He gave gregor a hug and started hugging Brutus, who was slobbering him with kisses.

Then Vikus came over to him and said "Greetings overlander! We have much to discuss but as it is getting late, we shall find you and you're pet a room." He was starting to lead them to their room when Luxa said, "I'll take care of the overlander's room Vikus." she said. After a hard look, he said ok and left.

"Well i may as well go to sleep to. Good night everyone!" Ripred said.

Everyone said good night and then Luxa was leading him into his room. Gregor noticed that she made sure it was right next to her room. He smiled at that but then had a serious look on his face.

"Gregor what is wrong? Do you not like the room?" Luxa asked.

"No the room is perfect. It's just, I'm worried. I left without my parents knowing and they are surely going to kill me my sisters." he answered.

"Everything will be fine gregor. Your sisters have a room right next to yours." she said.

"I hope so." Gregor said.

"And Brutus can eat meat right? Can he eat fish?" she asked.

"I think so." Gregor said unsure.

"Maybe your parents will bring some down here if they come." Luxa said.

Gregor didn't say anything. After a couple of minutes Luxa said "I have to go back to my quarters now." Luxa finally said.

"Luxa wait." Gregor called.

"Yes?" she said.

Gregor kissed her and said "I love you."

"I love you too." She said. Luxa patted Brutus and left. Gregor decided that it would be better to go to sleep to. It took awhile though, considering the fact that Brutus is a bed hog. It took over 10 minutes to finally get him to move so Gregor could get in bed. Then Brutus snuggled next to gregor and they both fell asleep in minutes.

Gregor woke up from the soft calling of his name. He sat up and saw that Luxa was right next to his bed.

"Overlander, I have something important to ask you." She said

He got out of bed, careful to not wake up Brutus and followed Luxa out of the room. She led him into her room and he noticed Aurora in the corner.

"Yes?'' he asked.

"Do you remember yesterday when i kissed you?"

What kind of question was that? "Yeah I remember. Why?" gregor asked.

"Aurora do you have something to say?" Luxa asked Aurora.

The bat said "I would greatly appreciate it if you two could do that in privacy."

"ok?" gregor said. He is confused why it matters.

Luxa sighed. "I am sorry for waking you up overlander. I was just angry at Aurora." She said. Gregor also couldn't tell but he thought she said that she wanted to see him too, but as he wasn't sure. He pretended he didn't hear it.

"It's okay." Gregor said. Then a couple of seconds later, Hazard came in and said "Gregor! I've heard that you were hear but i had to see it to believe it! What are you doing here and why?"

Luxa filled him in on everything that happened since he came. Then she asked Gregor "That reminds me what are you doing here? I thought you were at that place."

"Virgina? We were planning on moving there, but we had to wait for my grandma to die." he said.

"oh... I am sorry." She said.

"It's ok." he said. His grandma was the only reason why he was down here in the first place. She helped him go through prophecies.

"Is Lizzie and boots here?" Hazard asked.

"Yes they are at the nursery helping Dulcet." Luxa said.

"Ok." Hazard said as he was walking out of the room.

Once he left Aurora said "Gregor sorry if i didn't greet you immediately. I was angry at Luxa."

"It's ok." Gregor said.

A couple of minutes later, Luxa left the room with gregor following.

"Do you want to come flying with me?" Luxa asked.

Gregor smiled. "Sure." he said.

A minute later they were flying to an old cave somewhere outside of regalia. Once they landed, Aurora left them alone. Luxa went to sit against the wall. Gregor sat next to her looking at her crown. Then he got this idea.

"Hey Luxa, how many crowns do you have?" he asked.

"As many as i need. If i lose one i could go get another one. Why?" she answered.

"No reason just curious." Gregor said.

Then a minute later, gregor quickly took the crown off her head and put it on his head. She didn't notice since she was looking at the other side of the cave.

"You know i've always wanted to wear a crown." Gregor said. As soon as he finished the sentence he started running. Luxa right behind him

"Gregor give me back me crown!" Luxa said. Gregor couldn't tell if she was angry or not but he stopped running and turned to face her. She was panting, but smiling. When he thought she would take the crown off of him she instead straightened it.

"There it looks better now. Do overlanders have big heads?" she asked. Trying not to laugh.

Gregor said "No, do underlanders have small heads?" he asked. Smiling.

She didn't answer. Both of them just stood there. They were very close. If he could just reach a little farther...

"Gregor stop messing around." she said laughing as he fell over.

"I'm glad you think me getting hurt is funny." he said

Luxa rolled her eyes and helped him get up. When he was up, she pulled him close to her, kissing her. Gregor liked how they seemed to be kissing more and more. When they parted, gregor stood back at the wall.

"Luxa... come feel this." he said.

Luxa raised her eyebrows. "Feel what overlander?"

Gregor took her hand and guided it towards the writing on the wall.

"It feels like... writing. Stay here, I'll be right back." she said.

Gregor waited until she got back with a torch. While she was gone, he tried to read it with echolocation. He still couldn't be able to read yet. He could sometimes see letters but it would be very hard to read. When luxa came back she held it up to the writing. This time Aurora was with her. Gregor's heart dropped when he saw what was written on the wall.

_Dead as the warrior, born as the guardian,_

_will he live to kill the dragon?_

_or will he die?_

_will this be your last good bye?_

_or will the help of his lover keep him alive?_

_He'll stand by your side, never backing down._

_He will always be around _

_with the help of his hound_

_The queen will pick 13_

_2 over 2 under_

_1 gnawer 1 digger _

_3 fliers 2 spinners _

_and 2 crawlers_

_9 will be left_

_to join the rest_

_You must hurry if you want to catch him_

_for he is a fire breathing dragon_

_the lives of the underland depend on the questers_

_but have faith that they will be the besters _

Gregor could not keep his mind off the one line

_or will the help of his lover keep him alive?_

He knew that meant Luxa. He was wondering what she was thinking of the line.

"Another prophecy." was all she could say. It's like the entire earth just stopped.

They both headed back to regalia. It would take about 10 minutes though so he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Overlander, this is no time to be messing around." She said. She had a serious tone to her voice, but he could see her carrying a small smile on her face. He let go of her and they flew back to regalia in silence. As they were landing she leaned back and gave a small whisper "I love you."

"I love you too." he said. Also in whisper voice.

Luxa told gregor that he should check on Brutus and his sisters. She said that she would take care of letting everyone know about the prophecy.

Gregor figured his sisters were okay, but he was worried about Brutus. The poor thing whimpered and whines when ever he left him alone for a long time. He was also worried if he went poop or pee anywhere. God, how embarrassing would it be if he went somewhere in the palace. When he reached his room he braced him self for the worst. Instead to find a sleeping Brutus. That hound was still sleeping! Of course he had to admit last night was probably big for him with the falling down and seeing a big rat. Brutus woke up when he started calling his name. He came towards him happy to see gregor. Gregor patted him a little bit and then headed down to the nursery to see if his sisters were there. Brutus following him. Man! he was very protective over gregor! Every time we walked passed an underlander, he would give a low growl. But he would keep following him. Gregor was grateful he wasn't attacking any of these people.

When he finally reached the nursery, he saw Hazard and boots in there with Temp. They were practicing there crawler but stopped when they saw him.

"Butus!" Boots said and started running towards him to play. Boots couldn't say Brutus's name yet so she called him butus.

"Gregor, what is that?" Hazard asked.

"This is my dog Brutus. In the overland we usually keep dogs and cats as pets." Gregor answered

"So, it won't bite or anything?" hazard asked.

Gregor answered "no he is friendly."

Hazard went over to pet Brutus. He made a low growl while sniffing his hand.

"It's okay Brutus, he's friendly." Gregor said to Brutus.

Then Brutus started barking. This got Hazard's attention, and started barking him self.

"Gregor is it okay if I try to learn his language?" Hazard said. Gregor could tell he was trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Sorry Hazard I can't right now because i have to get him something to eat. Do you know where Lizzie is though?" Gregor said.

"Oh, ok. I think Lizzie is with Ripred. You can find him at the arena." Hazard said.

"Ok thank you." Gregor said as he was leaving the room. Brutus was following a couple of steps behind.

When gregor finally got to the arena, Luxa was there with Ripred helping to train little kids. Lizzie was watching them train. She probably couldn't even hold a sword without getting a heart attack he thought. As soon as Ripred saw him and Brutus he said, "Overlander, bring your pet over hear, i want him to get some training done as he is a natural born protector, he will need to learn how to fight." Ripred said. Gregor didn't object because he agrees with Ripred. And the prophecy read _with the help of his hound_, so Brutus will need to be trained.

"Overlander, you will take my place for helping training and I will train Brutus one on one." Ripred said.

"Ok, just be careful not to hurt him please." Gregor said. This made Ripred laugh long and hard.

"Hurt him? Boy the pup has old scars all over him! He'll be fine." Ripred said.

Luxa, who had now just noticed his presence, smiled and called him over to help. Gregor had the best job though. He was the target for the kids to attack. Luxa would give them pointers. The kids did a good job though, because when he wasn't paying attention, one of them gave him a little scratch.

Once training was over, Gregor and Luxa went to see how Brutus was doing.

"Luckily, this thing can understand me when i talk in my own tongue, so he's not as hard to train as I thought." Ripred told them.

Brutus gave a low growl and started attacking Ripred. Gregor wasn't worried though because the rat's been through so many battles, Brutus couldn't hurt him very much.

Ripred squeaked, and then Brutus gave an all out attack on Ripred. Gregor could tell the rat was able to dodge his attacks at some effort, but when Ripred left a small claw mark on Brutus, he gave a whimper. Gregor was about to yell at Ripred when something unexpected happened. Brutus, gave an attack of fury, so much ferociousness that Ripred was struggling to dodge. Ripred squeaked and Brutus stopped. When he finally noticed gregor and luxa, he stood right next to them panting.

"Gregor, i have something to tell you. I think your dog, you know i think he has some rager blood in him." Ripred said.

Gregor was so shocked he couldn't stop him self. "What! he does not!" Gregor said. He saw Luxa couldn't stop staring at Brutus now. It's like she had a new eye for him. An eye of respect.

"Gregor think! When you first got him did he have a lot of scars on him? And how old was he?" Ripred said.

"Ok maybe that explains why he had so many scars at a young age but." Gregor just couldn't believe it.

Brutus barked at gregor, as if he was trying to tell him that he was a rager too.

"He just said that he is a rager too." Ripred said. "And this is just me saying, he might be as good as a rager as me." Ripred said. This astonished Gregor and Luxa. Ripred actually gave a compliment!

Luxa said finally, "Well, since it's almost lunch, we should go eat."

"Good idea. I'm starving!" Ripred said.

Luxa called for Aurora, and they got on. Ripred said that he wanted Brutus to run with him to the palace so gregor allowed it.

"Can you believe ripred actually gave Brutus a compliment?" Gregor asked. He wanted to know what Luxa thought of it.

"No but it does make sense. Honestly as soon as i saw him i knew he was strong. That's why he should get excellent treatment as he is just like you. You are both ragers, and both overlanders." Luxa said.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe it." Gregor said. Once they landed at the palace, gregor had to watch the chef's cook Brutus's food to make sure they didn't put anything weird in it. When they were done cooking, Ripred and Brutus came in. They were both breathing heavy, but that didn't change the fact that they were both as hungry as pigs. Gregor smiled at the sight of both of them eating. They were both alike too. Well sorta, but still he was glad Brutus made a friend. He knew Ripred wouldn't say it but he knew too that they were friends.

Once everyone was done eating. Brutus went to Gregor's room to sleep. It was amazing that he could remember where his room was too. Ripred said he was going to go to sleep too. That just left gregor and luxa in her room. Luxa said she had to study scrolls before she be came queen. After about 30 minutes of that gregor said, "Luxa i'm bored."

"Gregor i'm trying to study. If your bored go take a nap." Luxa said.

"I'm not tired." Gregor said.

Luxa sighed. She put aside her scrolls and said, "Well I do have to go to the spinners land soon. I will need to go there and pick up 2 spinners for the quest." Luxa said.

"Can we go now?" Gregor asked.

"Sure." Luxa said.

They took Aurora and Nike to go with them. They would need another flier to carry the 2 spinners too. Gregor rode on Nike and Luxa rode on Aurora.

"So nike how have you been." Gregor asked.

"Well, and you?" Nike asked. Her voice was joyful.

"Hey gregor did you know that Luxa has a big head?" Hazard asked.

Oh ya, luxa wanted to take hazard along to so they could communicate with the spinners.

"Hazard stop that. After all it is Gregor who has the biggest head." Luxa said smiling at gregor.

He was just about to say something when something unexpected happened. The spinners ambushed us somehow and then gregor blacked out.

When gregor woke up they were in a dungeon. His head was in Luxa's lap, she was smiling at him.

"The spinners have ambushed us by wrapping us up in silk. Then you fell off Nike and blacked out when you landed. Does your head hurt?" Luxa asked.

"Yeah." Gregor answered.

Luxa kissed it. "Does it feel better now?" Luxa asked

"Yep." Gregor answered smiling.

"Gregor and Luxa sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G," Hazard sang.

"Hazard stop." Luxa said, blushing. The bats fluttered their wings as if agreeing with him.

"How long will we be in here?" Gregor asked

"We have been in here for about a day. And i do not know how long we will be in here. It's obvious the spinners are not allies with the humans anymore. But they are not allies with the rat's either. So I'm just guessing they are a deadly character." Luxa said.

Hazard had to go to the bathroom, so he went in the corner of the cell. Then he got Luxa angry.

"Luxa shake my hand." Hazard said smiling.

"No hazard go do something i'm not in the mood to play." She said, moving closer to gregor.

"Gregor did it and your moving closer to him!" Hazard said.

"I'm not touching his hand's though." Luxa said

"Why won't you shake my hand?" Hazard asked.

Luxa glared at him. "You know why." She said.

Then gregor heard something and went to the door. When it was opened he blacked out and that was all he could remember.

When he woke he was in Luxa's lap again. This time his head hurt like hell.

"Only you overlander can survive a prophecy that says you die, but almost dies when he get's knocked on the head with a door." She said smiling.

Luxa kissed his head. Gregor thought he said something but he couldn't remember.

"Overlander are you well? It's been two days since we have been gone. Are you ready to attack?" Luxa asked when he woke up.

"Yeah just let me get my sword." gregor said. When the door was open gregor shouted "FINALLY I GET TO KILL SOMETHING!" he said. He felt great to be able to kill. He was enjoying it so much. They killed the guard and escaped.

When they got back to Regalia, Luxa explained to them what happened. The guards told her that they have seen suspicious activity at the firelands. Vikus thought that the forgotten prophecy is upon us and luxa chose who she wanted to go on the quest.

"I want Gregor, Brutus, Ripred, me, howard, Temp and Tank, and Aurora, Nike, and Jet, and Dirtclaw to go on the quest." She said.

Luxa explained to gregor who the people he never heard of to him and then said that she had to go prepare for the quest.

That just left Gregor and Brutus all by them selves. Gregor decided to talk to ripred about this new feeling he had when he was at the dungeon and wanted to kill so badly.

"Well overlander to me it seems like you have become a blazer." Ripred said.

"You mean the jacket?" Gregor said.

"NO! I mean you have advanced in rank. You are now invincible, your inguries will heal in the same day you got them and you have a desire to kill." Ripred said.

"I'm a blazer?" Gregor said. Astonished that would be possible.

"Yes. Now don't get to happy. Being a blazer has it's down sides too." Ripred said.

Brutus started growling. His ears perked up and he was staring at the sky.

Luxa landed a second later and patted Brutus. He then sat down in between her and gregor.

"Overlander, I have need of you at the palace." she said.

"You better go gregor. Better not keep your lover waiting eh?" Ripred said winking at him.

Luxa just rolled her eyes and they got on Aurora. Ripred told him that he and Brutus were going to train a little bit so that kept gregor off his mind a little while.

When they arrived at the palace gregor asked luxa about the blazer thing.

"You are not a blazer gregor. Ripred's just filling your head with nonsense. Clearly she did not want him to be a rager. Gregor decided to drop the subject.

Howard and Lizzie came in a little bit later. They said that he was ready to go on the quest when they were. Luxa told them they will leave tomorrow morning.

Tomorrow morning came by really fast. The worst part is that Vikus told gregor that his parents were coming down here tomorrow morning too. That night he just laid in bed with Brutus. He barley got any sleep that night.

He woke up when Luxa called his name softly.

"Gregor you need to wake up. We will be departing shortly." she said.

When gregor ate breakfast Luxa was telling everyone the flying order. Aurora was to carry Gregor, Luxa and Brutus. Nike carries Howard, Dirtclaw, Temp. Jet carries Ripred and Tank. Jet was like Ares, who was strong enough to carry the big rat.

Gregor decided to get to know the new people a little bit better. Jet was a big stud, and loved to brag about how strong he was. Dirtclaw would be very quiet and talk unless he had to, and tank is just like temp.

As soon as the bats took off gregor's parents came. They were yelling at him to come back but they ignored them. He knew he was going to be in big trouble so he decided to have a good time while doing this. He leaned against Luxa and put his arms around her waist. Luxa leaned into him and they just stayed like that for a while. Then Luxa whispered, "Do you have that feeling again?"

"Yeah" gregor said.

She kissed him and said "If it gets really bad i give you full permission to kill howard or ripred."

"I can hear you." the rat said looking offended.

They all smiled except Brutus's nose went straight up in the air. He was growling and his ears were up. Then he started barking at the land below on them. Pretty soon they landed there and there was hundreds of dragon whelps. Gregor and Brutus jumped off of Aurora before she landed and they all did an all out attack. Gregor was killing over 50 whelps a minute and Brutus was killing about 40ish a minute. Ripred was sort of killing them but everyone basically left the attack to gregor and brutus. They killed all of them in about 5 minutes. Brutus fell to the ground and gregor blacked out.

When they both woke up they were laying side by side next to a fire. They sat up and stretched and luxa immediately went over to them with some water and food. They both ate it and went back to sleep. Well Brutus did but gregor and luxa didn't.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked him.

"Yes." he said laying his head in her lap.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet, put the romance on hold and go to sleep!" Ripred said crankily trying to find a comfy position.

In minutes they were both asleep too.

When he woke up, Brutus was next to him licking his face.

"I told him that it was time to wake up a special someone who wanted to get some beauty sleep." Ripred said.

When gregor finished eating breakfast, they all got back on there fliers.

"Okay, warrior be, okay?" Tank asked him.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Thank you." he answered.

Luxa pulled his arms around her waist and leaned into him again.

"I love you," she whispered so softly he barley heard her.

"I love you too." he whispered back.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Aurora asked them.

"Sorry." they said.

When they landed in the firelands no one knew where to start. This time there was over thousands of whelps there. Gregor, Brutus, Ripred, and Dirtclaw all started going into a fighting frenzy. Gregor and Brutus were pulling the most damage followed by Dirtclaw and then Ripred.

Luxa was fighting from the air and Temp and Tank were fighting the wounded whelps. Jet was picking up hundred's of whelps in his claws and then dropping them from high heights. Howard and Nike were fighting in the air too. It took over 30 minutes to finally kill them all and everyone was drained. Gregor blacked out again, Brutus fell down barley able to stay conscious. Ripred was panting heavily, and Dirtclaw was yelling at Ripred to do better than that. Dirtclaw, was the the only one with enough courage to talk back to ripred and give him pointers. Ripred was though to tired to even care or listen. Luxa and Howard were tending the wounded.

When gregor finally woke up, he, brutus, and ripred were right next to the fire, still sleeping. Gregor got up trying to be careful not to wake them up and went to eat some dinner. He almost fell down a couple of times but Luxa was right next to him helping him.

"How many did I kill?" Gregor asked Luxa, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Over 2 thousand." she answered.

"oh so how many did-" gregor started but was cut off when Luxa kissed him. They kissed for as long as possible. When they were done they were breathless but neither showed any signs of it. Aurora fluttered her wings as if reminding them she was there. Gregor blushed a little bit but it didn't last long. Gregor laid his head in luxa's lap and fell asleep.

When they woke up Ripred was going over a battle plan.

"Okay, so according to the prophecy, we will have to kill a dragon. That's what we are going to do. So everyone should prepare themselves for the attack. I'm thinking that we let the overlander and Brutus to kill the dragon alone." Ripred said.

"Ok." Gregor said as he started sitting up.

"Overlander you and your hound best eat breakfast." Howard said. When he and Brutus were done they set off in search of the dragon.

Then after a while when they were bored, they heard and ear splitting roar.

Brutus started barking at the fliers.

"He said that he wants you to head west." Ripred told them.

Brutus growled in agreement. After a while they came upon a huge nest. Inside it had a baby dragon.

"Well that shouldn't be hard to kill eh?" Ripred said to gregor.

Gregor dropped down into the nest with Brutus. They were both ready to attack but couldn't. Brutus wasn't even in attack position!

Finally gregor said, "I can't kill him." Gregor told them.

"Well guardian, what are you going to do?" Dirtclaw asked him.

"I'm going to take him back to Regalia." Gregor said.

Luxa and Ripred both said, "No!"

"Why not? it's not like he can hurt anyone! I mean look at him. Brutus is bigger than him!" Gregor said.

"Well, I don't know! Overlander, it's your choice. I wouldn't do it but what choice do we have?" Ripred said.

So they flew back to regalia, the dragon right next to them. For a small dragon, he sure can fly fast! It wasn't showing any sign of exhaustion, and it kept up with jet, who was ahead of everyone.

When they landed back in regalia, there was so much confusion. Everyone was going crazy until Luxa announced what happened on the quest. Then after that everyone was so tired, they all just went to sleep. Gregor, Brutus, and the dragon slept together.

When gregor woke up, the little dragon that was smaller the brutus, he was a big as gregor now! Gregor payed close attention to the dragon and realized that it was growing a little bit every minute! The dragon was already big enough for gregor to ride now.

When they all finished breakfast, something horrible happened. The council is putting the dragon on trial for the protection of the queen!

"I know you don't like it gregor but there is nothing I can do." Luxa would tell him. Gregor didn't care though. There was a perfectly innocent creature that is being put on trial for something he might or might not do!

As soon as he knew it they were in the court room. He was watching Luxa arguing with the council, but they wouldn't listen. At least she was trying. No one else was even standing up for the dragon.

"Please don't kill me." the dragon would say. We all learned his name was Scorch and he apparently could be able to speak english.

Then gregor spoke up as soon as they said they were going to execute him. "Wait! I would like to say something first." he knew he wasn't supposed to speak but they aloud him to say something.

"Go on." the judge said.

Then to everyone's amazement, gregor stepped up, held on to the dragon's right claw, and said:

_Scorch, the dragon i bond to you,_

_Our life and death are one, we two,_

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife, i save you as I save my life._

This surprised everyone. Luxa was next to gregor though, so she whispered to the dragon to say it back.

Then the dragon repeated:

_Gregor, the human i bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two,_

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife, i save you as i save my life._

The the crowd broke into cheers as the council angrily called off all charges. Scorch was immediately welcomed by all the fliers and then was sent to training to learn attack positions. Gregor, Luxa, and Brutus were in luxa's room.

"Ares would be very proud of you." Luxa said to gregor

"Yeah. I hope so." Gregor said. He jumped on luxa's bed as she was studying those scrolls again. Gregor leaned upward, and when luxa noticed she leaned downward meeting in the middle. Brutus started growling at the two of them so luxa kissed brutus too. This got him to shut up.

"I love you so much." Luxa said.

"I love you so much more." Gregor said smiling.

"No you don't. You will probably find someone else to love in the overland." Luxa said.

Gregor kissed luxa again and whispered in her ear "Do you really think i'm going to love anyone else?" he asked her.

"No." Luxa said, smiling.

The next morning, gregor's parents came in his room and started yelling at him.

"Gregor why would you do this? We gave you strict orders to stay in the overland!" his mom was starting but pretty soon he wasn't listening anymore.

"Grace, calm down. We'll deal with this when we go home." his dad said and they left his room. Pretty soon Luxa came in.

"How did it go?" she asked him.

"Good. They are not going to decide what to do with me when I get home." he said.

They intertwined their fingers and just stayed like that for a while. Then to gregor's amazement it was already time to leave.

He hugged all his friends good bye and then he kissed luxa good bye. They just stayed hugged until gregor's dad literally had to pull them apart.

"I love you," gregor whispered as his dad pulled him away from luxa.

"I love you too." she quickly whispered to him.

And then pretty soon they were already at the rock. When gregor's dad finally pulled it open, gregor kissed luxa good bye one last time and then held each other's gaze as his dad slid the rock back in. Separating them again forever.


End file.
